Icing On The Love
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Before leaving Sunyshore City, Pikachu and Buneary get soem alone time together. Buneary begins thinking that Pikachu is afraid of her affection. Offended by Buneary's thoughts, Pikachu tells Buneary to give him everything she's got to prove himself to his friend. See how ti all turns out!


Icing On The Love

I'm a huge Fan of Lagomorphshipping as my Profile says. So much in fact that I had decided to right a Fanfiction about it. Of course that Fanfiction is a Holiday Season Fanfiction. Now, a Fanfiction that is appropriate for the whole year and is still great if you ask me. Lagomorphshipping is the best Shipping ever along with Pearlshipping if you ask me. There are a lot of great ones too if you ask me. By the way, I've posted the last chapters of Nervous With Love, then I posted the next Chapter of Elite Ash, and then I've posted the first Three Chapters of A Savanna Meeting. I have been busy throughout my No Internet thing. I've had to go to the Library to go on the site to check on things, while I work on the Chapters at Home. Well then, I hope that all of you readers read, review and enjoy this Fanfiction.

Pikachu sat on top of a table. A Growlithe gave him a bowl of Dawn's Poffins.

Pikachu smiled. It had been two days since Ash had defeated Volker of the Sunyshore City Pokemon Gym. Just Yesterday, they had met a Waiter who had a Growlithe. Team Rocket had tried to steal the obedient Pokemon, but just like back when they were back in Kanto on Ash's very first Pokemon Journey, they epicly failed. The Waiter, also a Pokemon Breeder, was impressed at how Ash had raised all of his Pokemon and rescue his Growlithe. The Waiter had to take an important Breeder trip, and asked Ash if he could look after Growlithe. Ash happily accepted the Waiter's request. The Waiter had given Ash his Pokeball, although the Growlithe didn't like being in his Pokeball. The Growlithe had acted as an assistant towards the Waiter, and he was acting like a Waiter towards the whole group. Right now, they were the only ones in the Kitchen.

"Poffins?" asked Growlithe.

"Sure! Thank you Growlithe!" said Pikachu.

"Your welcome!" said Growlithe.

Pikachu laughed.

"Hello you two." Said Buneary as Dawn's Rabbit Pokemon walked into the room with them.

"Oh," said Pikachu. "Hi Buneary."

"Want some Poffins?" asked Growlithe.

"Yes please!" said Buneary, taking a bowl of Poffins.

Buneary sat down on the table next to Pikachu and began cuddling up with him. Pikachu blushed. He then looked to see that Growlithe was grinning at him with a wink. Pikachu's blush darkened. Did Buneary really have to show him affection in front of friends?

"Hey handsome!" said Buneary.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Growlithe in a teasing voice, looking right at Pikachu when he said it.

Growlithe left the room as Buneary leaned her forehead against Pikachu's cheek. She was on the left of Pikachu (Looking at Pikachu from the front) and the two were at the end of the table.

"Buneary," said Pikachu. "Get off."

"Why?" said Buneary in an affectionate voice. "Oh! I know! Your just a little bit afraid of my affection is that it? I'm sorry!" she said in a taunting voice.

Pikachu looked at Buneary in shock.

"I understand." Buneary said honestly. She was telling the truth. "I know. You haven't had this many times. You don't know how to deal with it. I should have known really."

Now Pikachu was glaring at her. He was determined to show her that he could take it. She was mocking him now? Seriously? He'll show her! He was brave enough to take on Ash's Charizard when it was going crazy back when it was still disobeying Ash back in Kanto. It was right after the Indigo League. Sure, Pikachu was taken down by a single Flamethrower after dealing it a small amount of damage with a Thunder Attack, but that's not the point!

"You know what?" said Pikachu. "If you want to cuddle up with me, then cuddle up with me!"

Buneary's eyes sparkled.

"Really?" said Buneary. "Thank you Pikachu!"

Buneary began cuddling up with Pikachu and snuggling up with Pikachu with all of the affection that she had, and when it came to Pikachu, she seemed to have a limitlessly unlimited supply of affection.

Pikachu began to blush.

"Oh," said Buneary. "I understand that I've made you blush before, but not to this extent." She kept cuddling up with Pikachu and snuggling up with Pikachu.

Buneary was the ideal Mate for Pikachu. She was definitely the most Attractive Pokemon that he knew, whether you count appearance or not, but she wasn't exactly a Pokemon that he would consider his Crush. He did like her, but he didn't think he wanted to take it as far as being his Mate. Still, if he had to have a Mate, he would choose her. She had made it perfectly clear many times that she would happily be Pikachu's Mate.

Buneary crawled over Pikachu and went to his other side. After a few seconds of Buneary cuddling up with him, Pikachu readjusted and Buneary ended up falling on her back. She wasn't on the floor though; she was on Pikachu's lap. She got up, but slipped and fell again. Pikachu held her up before she landed again. Pikachu and Buneary looked into each other's eyes and blushed madly. Buneary couldn't believe it; her major crush was actually practically holding her Bridal Style!

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous looking Pikachu?" said Buneary. "You should be used to having red cheeks by now.

That comment just made Pikachu's blush darken even more.

"Cute boy you are." said Buneary.

"Well," said Pikachu. "You're quite cute yourself."

Buneary blushed more. Pikachu had just called her cute? This was the best day of her life! She was thinking of pulling up her fluff when she suddenly decided not too, before she even started to pull up her fluff. She was only thinking about it when she decided not to pull up her fluff.

Pikachu pulled Buneary up and Buneary continued to cuddle up with him. She smiled as she snuggled up with him as well.

Growlithe walked into the room.

"So Pikachu," said Growlithe. "Are you having fun with your 'Just friend'?"

Pikachu blushed more.

"Here is some Cinnamon Rolls." said Growlithe.

"Thanks!" said Pikachu.

"Thanks!" said Buneary.

"Your welcome!" said Growlithe.

The Cinnamon Rolls were already frosted, but Growlithe had given them a plastic bottle of frosting anyway. It was like a Ketchup Bottle because you could see the frosting that was inside and you get the frosting out by squeezing the bottle. Pikachu and Buneary decided to use it. Pikachu covered the Cinnamon Rolls with Frosting. Buneary did the same.

Pikachu slipped and got frosting on his feet.

"That's quite immature of you Pikachu." said Buneary.

Pikachu stopped at that. A mischievous smile spread across the Mouse Pokemon's face. He sprayed frosting on the Rabbit Pokemon's face.

"Who's the immature one now?" said Pikachu in a taunting voice.

"Pikachu!" shouted Buneary. "It's a good thing that didn't get on my cheerleading outfit!" a mischievous smile spread across Buneary's face. "I'll show you!"

Buneary used Ice Beam on Pikachu's feet and legs.

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Pikachu.

"After THIS!" shouted Buneary. She tilted the bottle so the spraying end was facing Pikachu and sprayed frosting on Pikachu at the very same time she said "THIS!" and her smile and blush widened.

"Quit it stop spraying me!"

"Not until your body is totally white!" Buneary happily replied to her crush as she sprayed Pikachu's blush. Pikachu's feet were already halfway completely covered because when Pikachu slipped he had tightened his grip on the bottle. His legs and an amount equivalent to half of his foot and the same amount for his other foot were the only parts of his body that was no covered in frosting.

"I need a bath." said Pikachu.

"No you don't." said Buneary, breaking the Ice. "You don't need one anymore. I'll give you one."

Buneary began licking Pikachu as she forced Pikachu to lie down on the table on his back. Pikachu blushed so much you could see it through the frosting. He couldn't believe how forward Buneary was being right now.

"Buneary." said Pikachu. "This is crazy."

"When it comes to you, I'm a crazy girl. You should know that by now." said Buneary.

"Your right." said Pikachu, his blush darkening every second.

Buneary was right. She had frozen Ash and co. so she could take Pikachu dancing with her when Ash wanted to capture her.

"All that's left is that insanely cute and insanely handsome face." Said Buneary.

Buneary began licking Pikachu's face. As much as Buneary enjoyed licking the rest of Pikachu's body, Buneary was enjoying licking Pikachu's face the most.

Now Pikachu was ready to Faint. He had never blushed this much in his entire life! He hardly ever blushed at all! Buneary was moving her tongue up and down Pikachu's face, and every other time it went up Pikachu's lips she paused so she could focus on the lips more. It was the same for down his lips, and every time she was licking along his lips she focused on it more one time and the other time, waving her tongue up and down Pikachu's lips a few times before continuing on. Pikachu felt himself tense, then relax, tense, then relax, tense, then relax, and relax. This constantly happened. Every few seconds it changed.

As Buneary's tongue went across Pikachu's face, in-between his eyes and back down, gracing Pikachu's lips, Pikachu couldn't help himself anymore. Pikachu stuck out his tongue and lifted it up. As Buneary's tongue came down to start working on Pikachu's lips a tenth time, Pikachu's tongue made contact with it as it lifted up.

"Huh?" said Buneary.

"I'm sorry Buneary." said Pikachu. "I had to do it. I couldn't help myself." He was blushing to the max now.

Buneary's face was also blushing to the max. Buneary and Pikachu were smiling very widely and brightly at each other.

"Don't be sorry Pikachu." said Buneary. "I enjoyed it." She smiled even more in realization. "Did we just kiss? Or should I say, LICK?"

"I guess so." said Pikachu, still smiling.

Buneary smiled. Then, she lied down on top of Pikachu and continued to lick Pikachu's frosted face. Pikachu smiled even more and licked the frosting off of Buneary's face as Buneary licked the frosting off of his face.

Looking through the kitchen door's window, Growlithe smiled. Would he ever have a story to tell Ash!

**How is that? Pretty good Lagomorphshipping Fanfiction isn't it? I hope that all of you readers enjoyed this Fanfiction! Please Review.**


End file.
